


Taste of Rebellion

by DaniJayNel



Series: 100 YumiKuri Stories [73]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Futa!Ymir, Futanari, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When you say that, do you mean something like,” Krista moved in impossibly close and ghosted her lips over Ymir’s. It wasn’t a kiss, and their lips barely touched, but both of them shivered. “This?” Krista and Ymir meet on a plane and spend a moment together that neither will forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste of Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone that remembers this, it is now just a oneshot. For those that don’t, enjoy! ^^

Maria International Airport was one of the busiest airports in all of Japan. It connected to many different flights, in and outside of the country—Trost, Shiganshina, Sina and even Rose.

It was a great building with an impossibly high ceiling. Somewhere in the centre there was a mini market, packed with different restaurants and gift shops. There was even a bookstore—or two. A lot of people flew in here from different parts of the world, and many left from here to see great things. They would need a place to rest their sore feet and fill their empty stomachs.

Close to the airport there was also the most successful hotel, which was mainly frequented by those that had just flown in.

It was currently eight-twenty-one in the morning on a Thursday, the second of January. The year was 2014. Due to the New Year being over many were returning and some were only leaving now. Inside it was a mess of crowds, conversations, loud footsteps that echoed along the lengthy floors and then the squeak of suitcases being rolled along the ground. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant, but it was definitely difficult to catch one’s breath between the hassle of people.

Outside of the airport, right by the entrance a taxi skidded to a halt and the door flew open. A young blonde woman, short and petite in stature, hopped out and hurriedly shut the door. She had a suitcase with her and immediately hurried into the airport without responding to the taxi driver yelling about the money for the ride.

She had left it on the seat and he would find it eventually—at least she hoped so.

The blonde worked hard to manoeuvre around the crowd and make her way to the ticket counter. When she got there it was already packed with a long line stretching far. Before the small woman could internally scream, her cellphone vibrated insistently inside of her pocket and she dropped her bag to retrieve and answer it.

“Hello?”

“Historia Kristina Reiss, where are you!?” The question was asked hurriedly and with anger, and it made Krista physically cringe and press her palm to her forehead.

“I just arrived at the airport, mother.”

“Only just now? We have been waiting since yesterday! What happened to your earlier flight?”

Krista tapped her foot impatiently. “I missed it, I apologise.”

“Don’t just apologise! We have been waiting, and you missed spending New Years with us. There was a lovely display of fireworks near our beach house. Your father is very disappointed.”

“Is brother even there?” If one were to look, one would see the ticking of Krista’s eyebrow as a clear sign of irritation.

There was silence on the other end, and then a huff. “He needs to fly in from France! He should be here tomorrow.”

Krista sighed. “So it’s okay for him to come late, but not me?”

“Historia don’t you dare use that tone with me!”

“But mother!” Krista resisted the urge to clench her teeth as hard as she could. She had missed her earlier flight, yes, and she had missed spending the holiday with her parents. In truth, Krista had done it on purpose. She had really hoped that her mother would give up in getting her to fly down to Sina, but that didn’t seem to be the case. That led to Krista receiving a two hour long yelling match—her mother being the only participant—and being forced to book a new flight, last minute. Krista was mystified that she managed to find one, but all it took was a flash of her name and the world opened any door she wanted.

Krista hated it.

“I really think that rushing me out like this is a little unnecessary, I mean, I have studies and—”

“Historia, stop speaking this very minute.” Krista obeyed and shut her mouth. She hated the surge of fear that coursed through her blood at the tone her mother was using. “Your father and I requested your presence and that should be enough. Are you telling me that you do not want to spend the holiday with your own parents?”

Krista’s hand clenched more tightly around her cellphone. By then the line had already moved considerably fast, surprisingly, and Krista was two people away from reaching the desk.

“Of course not,” the blonde responded tightly. “I’m late, so I apologise if I miss this flight too, but I’m here and I’m coming.”

Krista’s mother huffed in satisfaction. “We shall be expecting your arrival.”

Krista bit into her lip, and then the line broke at last and she stumbled forward to the ticket counter. “Mother, I need to go.”

“Call me when you land.”

“Okay, bye.”

There was no response as the call disconnected, and Krista felt nothing for it as she hurriedly shoved her phone into her pocket. She pulled her suitcase up beside her and then set it down heavily.

After doing what was required at the ticket counter, Krista hurried to security and after a moment of having her bag stifled through she was allowed through. The blonde rushed further to the waiting area and looked up to see if she had missed her flight, and then she stopped dead in her tracks and glanced down at her watch.

_Eight-fourty-nine._

“What the…” Krista glanced up at the board again and then re-checked her watch. “I woke up in a panic for nothing?!” She had thought that it was already nine. Her clock must have been off by a good hour, but now Krista had spent pointless energy hurrying and panicking like a moron.

She walked listlessly towards a chair and plopped down into it. Krista leaned forward and then groaned into her hands. If it wasn’t for her parents she wouldn’t be there feeling like her world was crumbling. She was miserable, and it wasn’t merely from this.

Krista did not like her parents; she did not want to go to this stupid family gathering at all. She had been pleading for half of the year not to go. Many excuses on her part had been ignored by her mother, and now the moment of truth had her flying over the entire country to Sina just to be around people who didn’t even really want her there.

She felt angry and miserable and doubted that anything would be able to lift her spirits.

XxX

An entire hour had been spent waiting and seething. The seats beside Krista had been left open, mainly due to the frightening aura surrounding her. She wasn’t usually like this. Krista hardly ever outwardly showed what she was feeling, but her anger at her parents had become too much to merely shove into the bottle she put everything else into.

Eventually, though, Krista decided that sulking and cursing her parents wouldn’t do anything. She was relieved when it was time to board her plane, but her mood had not improved. Now she just looked tired and irritated. It was better than looking furious like she had the previous hour, but it wasn’t all that much of an improvement.

Once inside of the plane Krista calmly found her seat and noted that she already had a travel partner.

It was a person with short brown hair and a long, lanky body. Due to the magazine shoved right into the person’s face, Krista couldn’t see what they looked like. By the clothes she couldn’t tell the person’s gender either—since clothes generally had no gender.

Krista inwardly prayed that it wasn’t some sleazy guy that would just hit on her the entire time. As she passed by the brunette to get to her seat beside them, someone carelessly shoved her out of the way as they passed. Krista couldn’t stop herself from falling forward and nearly toppling on top of the person.

Just as Krista was about to profusely apologise, her mood darkened even more when sharp expletives reached her hair.

“Fuck sakes, can you even see? Stop leaning over me and get to your goddamn seat already.” The brunette didn’t look up from the magazine but they sounded highly irritated, and Krista wasn’t about to make that worse.

A very big part of her wanted to blow up and snap right back, but she was emotionally drained, so she merely apologised and dropped into her seat next to the brunette. Upon closer inspection and with the new viewpoint, Krista noticed the tell-tale slope of small breasts underneath the red dress-shirt, and she realized that it was a woman.

This relieved Krista some, so she relaxed into the seat and sighed audibly. The flight was going to be incredibly long, and Krista would spend it torturing herself with thoughts of her parents.

 _Why can’t they just leave me alone to live my own life? The house. The university. The proposed marriages. I’m so sick of it. For once I just really want to do something that **I**_ _want, something that would shock them._

Krista grinned cheekily as she imagined doing all the kinds of things that would make her mother blanch. It was a sick thing to do, she knew that, and her guilt reminded her strongly, but she couldn’t help it.

“Yo.”

Krista blinked, and then she turned to the voice and realized that the rude brunette was turned towards her with a grin. The blonde nearly swore at her, just to vent, but then those eyes caught her and the words lodged themselves within her throat and she hurriedly swallowed them down.

Those eyes were dark brown, fiery. They almost glowed predatorily. Her smile was the same—it was more like a smirk, a dare. Her dark skin was littered with brown freckles, and her fringe was parted to the sides. Her hair just touched her chin, and when she tilted her head to the side because Krista was gaping at her, the short tresses fell into her eyes. The woman cursed and whipped her hair out of her eyes in irritation. She used the same tone as earlier, but then she realized that Krista was still staring and she grew nervous.

“Uh… I said hello? Look, I’m sorry for being a jerk. Look.” She held a hand out and waited. Those eyes drew Krista in, and before she knew it she had reached out and allowed the brunette to wrap those long fingers around her hand. Krista shivered and she knew exactly why. “I didn’t know my travel buddy was so attractive. If I did I wouldn’t have given you such a bad first impression.”

Krista wanted to laugh. This woman was coming onto her. So much for no sleazy guy. Well, she was no guy, and she didn’t look particularly sleazy, but her gaze wasn’t all that innocent. Krista got mad and she couldn’t help it, despite how hot that gaze made her feel.

“Sure,” she said curtly and removed her hand as quickly as possible. Hurt flashed over brown eyes for a moment and then the brunette rolled her eyes and sank back into her seat.

“Geez, was just trying to be nice…” she whispered softly enough that Krista barely heard it, but she had, and the blonde frowned.

“What’s your name?”

Krista turned sharply. “I have no obligation to tell you, not after the way you treated me without even knowing me.”

The brunette’s eyebrow hiked high upon her forehead and her eyes widened. For a second she looked like she wanted to say something, but then she bit her lip in an obvious manner and threw her magazine open again. She’d read through it four times already, but it was better than being treated like crap.

Krista felt not one ounce of guilt and huffed much like her mother usually did. She turned back to staring out of the window, arms still crossed over her chest.

This was going to be too long a flight, and she had a jerk with her the whole way.

By some miracle the plane finally took off. Krista was grateful to be on her way, but she was dreading the hours that would pass. She felt shamefully lonely and wondered if maybe she shouldn’t have been so harsh. Luckily it seemed like the brunette wasn’t easily deterred, because a good two hours into their flight the woman groaned loudly and then turned to her.

“Hey, talk to me.”

Krista’s eyes widened in surprise but she did not turn them to meet brown. Was this woman serious? She had been horrible to her, and there she was demanding that Krista talk to her.

“Come on, please? We should at least get to know each other since we’ll be together for a while.”

_No, stop talking._

“Hello? Are you ignoring me?”

_Yes I am, and that should be a hint to leave me alone. Can you really not detect a person’s mood?_

“Fine, I’ll just make you talk.” The brunette grinned darkly to herself and slowly crept forward. The blonde hadn’t noticed, so the tall woman managed to press her lips to her ear and whisper huskily before Krista could respond. “Hey baby,” she said.

Krista blushed and quickly moved away. She was absolutely shocked and appalled at the audacity, but still she refused to meet the other woman’s gaze. Apparently that seemed to be some sort of challenge, because the brunette continued to lean close to Krista’s face.

“I meant it, you’re really attractive. I can tell that your hair is naturally blonde, and that’s hot. Is it soft? It probably is. Your eyes are seriously pretty too. I wonder how many people get lost just looking into them.” She paused, almost deliberating. “You have impressive breasts too, just saying.” She laughed loudly when Krista finally turned to glare at her.

“Are you having fun?”

“I am, actually.”

“Good for you.”

“Hey, don’t be like that. I’m bored, so let’s make things interesting.”

Krista felt a throbbing begin in her temple. When would this tall twit get the hint and leave her alone? “Fine,” she growled. “What do you want?”

“I don’t know, to talk?”

Krista sighed and turned to face the brunette. Miss Freckles was now grinning like a child doing something they shouldn’t. “And what could we possibly talk about?”

The brunette lifted an eyebrow at the tone. “Well, for starters we could talk about why someone as pretty as you looks so pissed.”

“No.”

“Aw, come on. Okay, how about your favourite food?”

Krista faltered. She had been expecting another personal question, and her hard exterior cracked slightly. This stranger was just going to keep surprising her, wasn’t she?

“Okay, I can do that. I like cake.”

“Cake?” The brunette shook her head and laughed. “Food, not dessert.”

“Cake is food.”

“Yeah, but… okay, whatever. Mine is pizza.”

Krista rolled her eyes. “Nothing I haven’t heard before.”

“Ooh, not only are you short, but your temper is even shorter.”

Krista puffed up. “For being tall you sure aren’t all that bright!”

The woman’s eyes widened, and then she laughed. “You really do have an attitude, I like it. With a face like yours I expected to see sweet smiles and a halo.”

Krista folded her arms across her chest and huffed. “Maybe I’m tired of being kind all the time.”

“I wouldn’t mind receiving some of that kindness, you know.” She pressed a hand to her chest and coughed dramatically. “Being made fun of by a goddess hits right in the soul.”

Krista could not stop her blush, or the pleased feeling that washed over her because of the compliment. “I’m not a goddess,” she huffed.

“Oh? Could have fooled me. You must have men flocking to you.”

Krista’s cheeks reddened further. “I don’t like men.”

The brunette smirked. “Well what do you know, neither do I.”

Krista’s eyes widened upon realizing what the stranger meant, and her angry demeanour disappeared for a moment. She was once more the shy, embarrassed Krista that everyone found adorable.

“I didn’t mean that w-way!”

“Aw, so you can blush and stutter.”

Krista huffed, like she had many times already, and pouted. The woman apparently found that incredibly amusing and encouraging, because she once more nearly climbed over into Krista’s seat. She at least did not press her lips to Krista’s ear again, but her breath still brushed over it.

“Come on, I’m attractive, you’re attractive. Let’s make something attractive happen.”

Krista remained still for a moment, the woman still close. She actually considered the suggestion. Sure, the woman was probably only bored and trying to tease her, but Krista was already so flustered and she felt like doing something reckless.

The earlier feelings of revenge and rebellion came rushing back. The memory of that first glance that sent shivers down Krista’s spine sprang to the forefront of her mind, and suddenly the offer sounded so _attractive_.

If her parents found out, they would be repulsed. Disgusted, disappointed. They might even disown her. The knowledge of that sent heat through Krista’s body, as well as the brunette’s fresh breath still touching her ear.

Was this stranger serious? Well, Krista was about to find out. She turned slowly, surprising the brunette, and grabbed onto her face when she was about to pull away.

The brunette’s eyes widened to saucers as she fell into Krista’s gaze and saw the absolute heat there.

 _H-holy shit,_ she thought. _Is she taking what I said seriously?_

“When you say that, do you mean something like,” Krista moved in impossibly close and ghosted her lips over Ymir’s. It wasn’t a kiss, and their lips barely touched, but both of them shivered. “This?”

Despite the grip on her jaw the brunette nodded enthusiastically.

“What is your name?”

“Y-Ymir…”

Krista grinned—this time she was the predatory one. “Ymir, that’s an odd name. What does it mean?”

Ymir was mesmerized. Her heart was pounding so hard and her mouth had gone dry. What was the question again? Oh. “It’s, uh, from Norse mythology. Ymir is the father of giants.”

Krista nodded, pretending to care. “Still an odd name for a stud like you.”

Ymir blushed fully. It wasn’t normal for her to blush this easily, and even her own friends found it difficult to get her to do it – but having this gorgeous goddess say something like that did crazy things to Ymir’s stomach. This suddenly wasn’t just about being bored, teasing and getting easy entertainment anymore.

“U-um… you-”

“Shh.” Krista pressed a finger over Ymir’s lips and trembled lightly at how soft and warm they felt. “You asked for it, so you’re getting it.”

 _Getting what, exactly?_ Is what Ymir wanted to ask, but she was shocked when Krista replaced her finger with her lips. It wasn’t a peck either, but a full on kiss. Krista’s lips engulfed Ymir’s bottom lip, and she instinctively moved them when Krista did.

It was strange kissing someone so suddenly, but it felt absolutely amazing. It was hot and clumsy, and Ymir kept forgetting how to breathe. At some stage Krista had yanked her further down to kiss her more deeply, and then her mouth had been invaded by an urgent tongue that disregarded her own and did as it pleased.

Ymir was not about to be taken on a ride. She quickly rose to the challenge and found her bearings. No matter how light headed this kiss was making her, she wasn’t going to let a tiny blonde dominate her.

This time she surprised Krista by wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close to her body—as much as she could with the limited space—and kissed back even more ferociously. Before long she was growling and Krista was releasing tiny whimpers.

It was a wonder they hadn’t been yelled at to get a room yet.

Ymir snuck a finger underneath Krista’s shirt and caressed the warm skin of her back. The brunette’s heart was pounding painfully and the longer they kissed the more aroused she became. She couldn’t help it. Krista was a surprisingly talented kisser, and the way she moaned and gripped onto Ymir’s shoulders made the brunette want to ravish her there.

But she couldn’t, and when she realized that she quickly broke away, panting and flushed, and looked away.

Krista decided that she needed more, however—much, much more. She stood and forced Ymir forward. When Ymir had stumbled to her feet the blonde pulled her over to the plane’s bathroom and Ymir realized what Krista had in mind.

A sharp wave of arousal washed through her and Ymir desperately darted for the bathroom. She made sure Krista entered unnoticed and then joined her inside, locking the door behind her. Her panic subsided for only a moment, but then Krista was all over her again and the blonde almost seemed animalistic in the way she urgently tasted Ymir’s lips and tongue.

The blonde’s hands went to the zipper of Ymir’s pants, but then the brunette caught them and suddenly lifted the smaller woman. She seated her on the tiny sink and kissed her enough to distract her.

“Fuck me,” Krista breathed hotly into Ymir’s ear, in case the brunette hadn’t gotten any better at reading hints.

Ymir’s heart thundered. If she wasn’t so into the moment she would have exclaimed her surprise and elation. A thought struck her, though, and her inner excitement deflated. She was still extremely hot, though, and she was definitely going to obey Krista’s order.

She hurriedly removed the blonde’s shirt and then shoved her bra to the side to cup her beautiful breasts. They were so soft and warm and Ymir groaned deeply in her chest. She moved to kiss along Krista’s throat, enthusiastically and talentedly palming her breasts, and all the while Krista’s soft moans fuelled her fire.

A throbbing, uncomfortable bulge pressed to Ymir’s crotch and she did everything that she could to ignore it. Even as she eventually reached lower enough to capture a peak between her lips, and then teeth, and then taste it with her tongue, she ignored her own need. When she travelled lower and pulled Krista’s clothes and underwear down, finally giving the blonde what she wanted by ravishing her thoroughly with her mouth, she still ignored it.

By the time Krista writhed and pulled painfully at Ymir’s hair as she came, Ymir was desperate with need.

“You,” Ymir said as she rose while licking her lips. She smirked in a way that reminded Krista of a lion, and the way she licked her lips made Krista hot all over again. She surprised the brunette with another deep kiss and didn’t even let either of them rest before she was attempting to pull Ymir’s clothes off.

Ymir, though, stopped her immediately by grabbing at her wrists. “Are you satisfied?”

Krista blinked and then she grinned. “I am,” she purred. She felt exhilarated, freed. It was as if each stroke of Ymir’s tongue had shattered the shackles around her neck. Each time she groaned in ecstasy she imagined the disturbed expressions of her parents.

_I can do what I want. I can fuck who I want. Look at me now, having sex with a stranger—a woman, after only meeting her today._

“L-look, uh…” Ymir’s lips were once more dangerously close to Krista’s, and the realization that she had to end this now was almost physically painful. “I can’t… um…” Her chest was heaving and her nostrils were flaring. It was so difficult to get the words out. She could still taste Krista on her tongue, and it was driving her hormones crazy. “U-uh…”

Krista grew concerned and ran a hand through Ymir’s hair. “What’s wrong?”

Ymir’s erection throbbed painfully and her breathing deepened. “I would love to… to let you… but I…”

“But you?”

_Shit, just tell her. Just tell her, get it over with so that she can be disgusted that she just let a freak eat her out. Tell her, damnit._

Ymir swallowed audibly and a trickle of sweat slid down the side of her face. “This was amazing, it really was. Fuck, you really got me going. I wish we could continue, but I’m not exactly normal… so we can’t, you know, do anything else.”

Krista furrowed her brows in confusion. “What do you mean?” She curiously slipped her hands underneath Ymir’s shirt to feel her stomach, and she frowned when the brunette froze and seemed to panic. “Is there something wrong with your body?”

“Well… kind of… um…” Ymir released an angry breath at her inability to say the words. It wasn’t usually this difficult for her, because she had become accustomed to this. But now, with the way Krista was almost melting her with that gaze, she didn’t want this beauty to reject her. Even if they never saw each other again, she didn’t want this to end.

“Ymir, tell me what’s troubling you.” Krista had pulled Ymir against her and whispered in her ear. She rubbed a comforting hand along Ymir’s back and waited patiently. Ymir seemed greatly troubled, and Krista’s compassionate instincts were kicking in again.

“Um… uh…”

“Mm?”

Ymir silently cursed herself for enjoying the comfort so much. She was now completely pressed up against Krista, and she was sure that the blonde could feel it. There was no way that she couldn’t.

“Is it this?” Krista asked as she shocked Ymir by suddenly grabbing her crotch with purpose. Ymir squeaked uncharacteristically and pulled back to stumble into the wall.

“Wh-what… why…”

Krista’s expression went from worried to feral, and then her eyes darted to the obvious tent in Ymir’s pants. In truth, she had seen it before they had even come to the bathroom. She’d also sneakily brushed her thigh against it when Ymir had been too busy to notice.

Krista hopped down from the sink and grabbed Ymir’s tie. She pulled her down and pressed a firm kiss to her lips. “I don’t care,” she said. “When I said fuck me,” she reached out and found the zipper of Ymir’s pants. The brunette squeaked again as she watched Krista pull the zipper all the way down, and then pull her all the way out. “I meant it,” she continued, and then she crouched down and glanced up at Ymir’s panicked face with a grin. “Like this.” Her mouth covered Ymir and the brunette’s head snapped back, banging into the wall. She didn’t even feel the pain, because a new and wonderful sensation made her toes curl.

Krista was like an expert, knowing just how to use her mouth and tongue, when to add pressure and what kind of tongue stroke to use. Ymir eventually grew the courage to look down, and when she saw the way Krista’s head bobbed along her length she lost all control and came harder than she ever had. Krista was incredibly surprised but managed not to show it.

After coming down from her euphoria Ymir slumped down the wall and released a long, shattering breath. Her throat was dry again, and when she cracked an eye open she chuckled at the way Krista was staring at her penis.

“You came really… quickly…” Krista said, and then she seemed to cringe as if she hadn’t intended to say it.

Ymir scoffed. “Well, you’re surprisingly talented,” she said. She was still slightly shocked that Krista had just given her a blowjob. Out of all the scenarios that she had envisioned of this flight, being given this pleasure had definitely not been one of them. Of course it had always been a fantasy, and now it had come true.

Panic, embarrassment and shame left Ymir in an instant and her charisma returned to her. She tackled Krista and hovered above her. The blonde’s pants were still around her ankles, so when Ymir spread her legs and pressed herself against her Krista cried out in surprise.

“Wait, I don’t have a condom.”

Ymir grinned and kissed Krista long and hard before she leaned on her elbow and gripped her erection with her other hand. “That’s fine, because I’m infertile.”

Krista should have been more concerned, but her mind was so clouded with arousal that she gave no reason for them not to do it. When Ymir entered her she arched her back and dug her nails deeply into Ymir’s shoulders. The brunette hissed, from both sensations.

At first it was clumsy and nervous, since in truth it was Ymir’s first time, but eventually she was rocking her hips to Krista’s rhythm and the two of them rode ecstasy together. Ymir was enraptured by the unbelievable tightness, the wetness and heat. She had imagined how it would feel, but she had never expected it to actually feel that good. She had never expected to actually feel it.

Ymir lasted longer this time, mainly because she concentrated hard on thrusting just right, using enough speed and pressure and moving in a certain angle when Krista made a more high pitched noise.

Eventually it became too much, and Ymir slammed in one last, powerful time before she released a long groan and exploded inside of Krista’s womb. The blonde whimpered as her lower belly filled with heat, and she wrapped her arms around Ymir’s sweaty body.

They slumped against each other, listening to their heavy breaths and calming heartbeats. After some time Ymir had to pull out, and it was almost the most emotionally painful thing she had ever done.

But, she finally managed to get some, and Krista managed to get an intense sense of revenge against her parents. Both of them spent the rest of the flight grinning, and Ymir had to control her thoughts least she arouse herself enough to get another powerful erection.

They were lucky that no one had noticed; a second time might not be as lucky as the first.

XxX

Footsteps echoed from the grand staircase as Krista, tired and fresh out of bed, stepped down from them and entered the kitchen. By the breakfast table her father was seated quietly, in his usual business suit, with a newspaper clasped between his hands. His eyes did not lift when Krista entered the room, and the only one to acknowledge her sudden presence was her mother.

“Historia, you slept too long.”

Krista sat down across from her father and frowned down at the plate of food her mother placed in front of her. “I only landed after midnight. Of course I would sleep late.”

“Don’t use that tone with your mother,” Mr Reiss suddenly warned tonelessly. He turned the page of his newspaper, the sound crackling unpleasantly through Krista’s ears.

They continued to speak as Krista ate, asking how her flight was and how her studying at Maria University was going. Krista responded respectfully and didn’t meet her parents’ eyes. When she told them about Ymir—excluding the mind blowing sex—she grinned in satisfaction to herself.

After enduring breakfast with them Krista felt a great need for air, so she excused herself and headed down to the beach. It was slightly windy, which made the waves a little more active than usual. It felt pleasant to let the water wash over her bare toes, and Krista breathed in deeply and enjoyed the humidity and the salt in the air.

As she gazed over the water she smiled to herself and remembered her last moments with Ymir.

_“Oh, I’m getting off now.”_

_“At Trost?”_

_“Yeah. You heading to Sina?” Ymir stood and removed her bag from the above compartment. As she stretched up Krista couldn’t help but stare at her long form and wish that she wasn’t getting off now._

_“I am. Family gathering.”_

_Ymir had flicked her eyes down to her and grinned. “I fucking hate family gatherings. From your face I guess you do too.”_

_Krista sighed dramatically. “Like you won’t believe.”_

_Ymir chuckled, and then she shouldered her bag and grew nervous. “So, um… thanks, for the sex, I guess.”_

_Krista covered her mouth with a hand to stifle her giggle. At least Ymir had said it quietly. She grabbed a hold of Ymir’s tie and pulled her down for a kiss._

_“Don’t forget me, stud.” she said teasingly after finally releasing Ymir’s lips._

_The brunette blinked, and then she grinned rakishly and winked. “I’ll be fapping for days,” she said. She laughed all the way to the door, and then she headed out of the plane._

_Krista watched her back with a smile, and then she glanced out of the window and her frown came back. It suddenly felt awfully lonely._

Would she ever meet Ymir again?


End file.
